falloutfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
A Opção Nuclear (Minutemen)
}} A Opção Nuclear (Minutemen) é a última quest principal dos Minutemen e uma conquista/troféu em Fallout 4. Passo a passo Passo a passo detalhado Falar com Preston Garvey depois de defender o Castelo do ataque retaliatório do Instituto irá iniciar a quest, contanto que o Sole Survivor já tenha recrutado pelo menos oito assentamentos sob a bandeira dos Minutemen, caso o contrário será dada a quest Aumentando o Efetivo e precisará ser concluída antes. Uma vez que Garvey achar que os Minutemen estão prontos para derrotar o Instituto, ele irá aconselhar o Survivor a falar com Sturges, que terminou sua análise dos dados do Instituto que foram entregues a ele durante a quest Trabalho Interno. Sturges pode ser encontrado em Sanctuary caso ele não foi enviado para outros lugares. Ele notifica o Survivor de uma porta dos fundos para o Instituto: um antigo sistema de túneis do sistema de saneamento e ventilação. Ele então dá o jogador uma holofita que irá reprogramar o relé do Instituto para teleportar os reforços dos Minutemen. Abrir o mapa uma vez que Sturges finaliza suas instruções fará com que o jogador vá para as Ruínas do I.T.C.. Conquanto, o destino verdadeiro é mostrado apenas pela bússola da tela, ela eventualmente levará o jogador ao rio que aponta diretamente ao sul de Ticonderoga. Dali é uma curta caminhada até a parte seca dos túneis. Uma vez no subterrâneo e fora da água, existe um terminal de dificuldade avançada à esquerda que abre uma pequena sala com um loot considerável. À direita o jogador encontrará um keypad que precisa ser pego para desbloquear o caminho à frente. Prossiga através de um largo e parcialmente alargado que segue até a pequena sala com o terminal aberto. O path é praticamente linear e repleto de torretas de teto, mole rats e feral ghouls. Eventualmente o jogador irá chegar a uma passarela elevada com um terminal de dificuldade expert. Dali o Survivor se deparará com sintéticos hostis, dois podem ser emboscados pelo buraco da parede perto do terminal. Se o jogador não possuir habilidade para hackear o terminal, prossiga pelo túnel até alcançar uma porta com uma fechadura avançada. Se o sole survivor não conseguir arrombá-la, a porta ao lado irá tomar um caminho ao redor que eventualmente irá levar ao destino desejado. Atravesse as ruínas, pegando um reator de fusão de um gerador e várias armaduras para o combate pelo caminho, além de um Stealth Boy. Chegando na sala onde o jogador avistou os primeiros sintéticos através da parede destruída, continue através do imenso cano no nível interior para entrar no Instituto. A saída do cano leva diretamente até o controle do relé onde será necessário carregar a holofita de reconfiguração do relé no console marcado. Fazê-lo iniciará o teletransporte de Garvey, Sturges e vários minutemen. Fale com Garvey e receba as cargas de pulso de fusão antes de atacar o reator. Lute contra as forças do Instituto, torretas e um robô sentinela, o último pode ser destruído antes de entrar em funcionamento se o jogador for rápido o bastante (alternativamente usando um terminal próximo que pode reprogramá-lo e fazer com que fique hostil contra os sintéticos na sala). Após alcançar a escotilha com forma de íris no chão e usando-a até chegar no nível inferior, pegue outro reator de fusão do gerador adjacente antes de prosseguir para as instalações de bio-engenharia. Mate todos os sintéticos hostis e tome cuidado com os gorilas sintéticos que escaparam. A próxima área está inundada de sintéticos incluindo vários caçadores que irão atacar sorrateiramente usando seus Stealth Boys. O survivor também confrontará pelo menos um sintético legendário aqui. Uma vez que todos os inimigos estiverem mortos, Sturges irá dirigir o jogador até o departamento de Sistemas Avançados, apenas para descobrir que o acesso está trancado e precisa ser aberto através do terminal pessoal do diretor. Use um grande elevador para chegar aos aposentos do Pai onde ele repousa quase morto. O jogador pode falar com ele; convencê-lo de dar a senha se conseguir passar pelo teste de carisma. A senha do terminal também pode ser encontrada na mesa à esquerda do computador. Alternativamente, o jogador pode simplesmente hackear o computador de dificuldade iniciante para desativar o bloqueio de segurança. O sole survivor também pode deixar o resto da quest muito mais fácil desativando alguns sintéticos (se persuadiu o Pai a dar sua senha), ou optando por executar o Protocolo de Evacuação BD-2, que é necessário para continuar o trabalho com A Ferrovia. Se o jogador não evacuar, toda a Rodovia se tornará hostil. Além disso, Garvey odiará se não for dada a ordem de evacuação. Feito isso, vá até as instalações de Sistemas Avançados e o reator. Tomar o reator envolve uma luta difícil nas salas que o precedem. O personagem do jogador encontrará dois sintéticos legendários Z4K-97B e A-2018, eles portam armas pesadas e carregam a senha do terminal do reator. O reator precisa ser desligado e a radiação assentada antes de entrar com segurança e plantar as cargas de pulso. Fale com Garvey e deixe Sturges teleportar o Sole Survivor ao controle do relé onde o Sole Survivor encontrará S9-23. Depois do jogador decidir como lidar com o sintético, ele deve conversar com Sturges. Essa é a última chance de retornar para coletar qualquer item valioso que o Sole Survivor pode ter deixado escapar no Instituto. Escolher abandonar o Shaun sintético irá impedir que o jogador receba a quest não marcada de Shaun, tornando o Wifle a Wazer impossível de se obter. Uma vez pronto, diga a Sturges para subir no Relé. O Sole Survivor então será teleportando para a cobertura do prédio da Mass Fusion. Pressionar o detonador irá causar a explosão do reator do Instituto e iniciar a cena do epilogo. Falar com Garvey depois encerrará a missão. Se o jogador for inimigo da Irmandade de Aço, a próxima missão, Com Nossos Poderes Combinados, irá começar. Estágios da Quest Notas * Essa versão da Opção Nuclear é disponível apenas se o jogador se recusou a trabalhar com a Ferrovia e a Irmandade de Aço (embora ele não precisa ser hostil contra cada facção). Começa uma vez que Trabalho Interno e Defenda o Castelo foram concluídas e Preston decidir que o Minutemen é forte o bastante para derrotar o Instituto. * Com 11 de Inteligência e quest pode dar até 10.000 pontos de XP após sua conclusão (11.000 com o bônus Bem Descansado). * Após essa quest for completada, a Irmandade de Aço e a Ferrovia irão agir como se suas quests principais foram completadas. Isso significa que Glory será considerada morta (embora ela ainda esteja viva), e mais nenhuma quest principal será emitida por ambas facções; * After this quest is completed, the Brotherhood of Steel and Railroad will treat it as if their main questlines have been completed. This means Glory is considered to be dead (even though she is still alive), and no main quests can be issued from either faction. Mantendo todas as três facções vivas O jeito mais rápido é ser Banido do Instituto após chegar ao mesmo, mas para realizar a maioria das quests principais de todas facções e terminar o jogo para o os Minutemen faça o seguinte: #Una-se aos Minutemen salvando-os em Concord e ajudando-os a construir Sanctuary Hills, retomar O Castelo e fazer as quests Armas Antigas e Aumentando o Efetivo. # Continue a quest principal até No Instituto. Tome cuidado para não alienar o Pai agindo de maneira hostil durante seu primeiro diálogo ou ele pedirá para o Sole Survivor partir. # Dê a holofita de Trabalho Interno para Sturges primeiro. Isso estará apenas disponível se o Interceptador de sinal for construído para os Minutemen em O Nível Molecular. # Se A Ferrovia ainda não foi destruída, ajude-os quando eles pedirem para "continuar trabalhando com o Pai" durante Subterrâneo Sob Disfarce. Lembre-se que essa quest irá falhar se a Irmandade de Aço continuar viva. # Ajude a Irmandade de Aço na quest Traição Cega. Receba e complete as quests Dever ou Desonra e Uma Ponta Solta para o Capitão-Lanceiro Kells antes de finalizar Traição Cega, ou o jogador pode perder duas armaduras bastante úteis e que valem a pena. :* Alternativamente, o jogador pode completar Traição Cega (e optar por ajudar Danse). Nesse caso, Pensamento Tático terá início quando Maxson dá as ordens do jogador de falar com Kells. Evite Kells até o Instituto estar destruído, falar com ele irá fazer com que o Sole Survivor se torne inimigo da Ferrovia. # Faça todas e qualquer quest do Instituto até Mass Fusion. :* Faça algo para ser banido do Instituto, como matar um cientista com nome ou o Pai. Ou, aceite a quest Mass Fusion e ao invés de reportar para a Irmandade, que iniciará Espólios da Guerra imediatamente. Complete Espólios da Guerra para a Irmandade e isso falhará com as quests lines do Instituto e algumas da Ferrovia e permitirá com que os Minutemen sejam levados para a vitória com a Irmandade ainda existindo, resultando em três das quatro facções principais sobreviverem o final do jogo. :* Se o interceptador de sinal foi construído pela Irmandade ao invés dos Minutemen, Trabalho Interno irá começar imediatamente quando banido. O diário de quest irá requisitar que recupere o escâner de rede da Intendente Ingram à bordo da Prydwen, ou no Aeroporto de Boston se Por Dentro já foi completada. * Não continue a questline da Irmandade imediatamente após ganhar aceso ao Instituto, exceto Por Dentro e Dever ou Desonra. Ao invés disso, siga a questline do Instituto até a quest Mas Fusion, já que é a única maneira de chegar em Espólios da Guerra sem ter iniciado Pensamento Tático. Além disso, não se alie a Maxson em Traição Cega ants de terminar as side quests de Kells, (A Patrulha Perdida, Dever ou Desonra e Uma Ponta Solta) já que falra com Kells since talking to Kells depois irá iniciar Pensamento Tático e tornar a Ferrovia hostil. :*Se o jogador decidir completar Traição Cega (acima), então Subterrâneo Sob Disfarce irá falhar. Informe sua expulsão do Instituto para Desdemona ao invés da Irmandade. Ela irá direcioná-lo para Preston Garvey. Nesse caso, Mas Fusion e pensamento tático irão falhar. O jogador não conseguirá iniciar Espólios da Guerra. :* É possível reportar os avanços do Instituto até Mass Fusion para a Irmandade se o jogador já estiver com Traição Cega inciada, já que Ingram não irá falar com o jogador, exceto para direcioná-los a Kells e iniciar Pensamento Tático, que instantaneamente deixa a Ferrovia hostil. Usar comandos de console para completar Pensamento Tático e instigar Espólios da Guerra, completar Espólios da Guerra e Traição Cega, uma paz entre as três facções ainda é possível. * Se o jogador não emitir a ordem de evacuação antes de partir, a Ferrovia, incluindo Deacon, se tornará hostil na próxima que vez que o Sole Survivor interagir com Desdemona. * Dependendo de como o personagem do jogador encerrou as quests antecessoras disso, esse é o melhor final possível, onde a Irmandade e a Ferrovia ainda existem. Esse resultado pode ser totalmente não planejado pelo jogo, já que os personagens de cada facção irão agir como se apenas eles e os Minutemen sobraram, por exemplo, P.A.M. ainda irá acionar as quests Equação Limpa e Terreno Firme, como se o jogador tivesse destruído a Prydwen e se tornado inimigo da Irmandade. * No final da quest haverá uma transmissão longa na Rádio Liberdade detalhando os eventos e agradecendo o general e outros minutemen por suas ações. Bugs * Se o jogador tiver completado Subterrâneo Sob Disfarce, Z1-14 pode estar na sala do controle do Relé e se tornará hostil contra os Minutemen quando eles chegarem, por ser essencial, ele não poderá ser morto, se provando impossível falar com Preston Garvey, desativar Z1-14 com comandos de console parece consertar isso e não gera repercussões negativas. * Quando o jogador se teletransporta para o topo do edifício Mass Fusion e fala com Preston Garvey o diálogo não irá terminar nunca. Se o jogador falar com ele e fazer viagem rápida para outro lugar, a quest será encerrada. * Um dos sintéticos Gen 2 consertando o cano na seção do esgoto poderá ter uma vez feminina. * Se o jogador não for capaz de falar com Shaun após plantar a bomba nuclear no reator, o jogador ficará impossibilitado de se teletransportar, isso pode ser consertado digitando os comandos , ou . 1730 irá deixar Shaun para trás e Sturges confirmará através de diálogo. 1720 fará com que Shaun apareça normalmente no Castelo. de:Die atomare Option (Minutemen) en:The Nuclear Option (Minutemen) ru:Критическая масса (Минитмены) uk:Критична маса (Мінітмени) Categoria:Quests dos Minutemen da Comunidade